Get Out Alive
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: The pack is kidnapped by hunters to get to Derek and Chris. Will they be able to work together to protect the ones they care about or will they loose more people they love? STEREK!
1. Waking Up

**I do not own any of these characters**

"Stiles. Stiles. Wake up, buddy." a soft voice bubbled up from the fogginess of sleep. Only I wasn't asleep. I had been knocked out by a frigging werewolf hunter. Great. Just freaking great! I tried to sit up but the pain in my head was so great, I felt I might be sick. "Whoa. Easy, Dude."

"Scott?" I asked squinting through the black dots in my vision. Sure enough, there was my best friend, looking down at me with worried eyes. I looked around to take in our surroundings. I was surprised to find most of the pack, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and even Peter, sitting there with us. We were trapped in giant metal cell. The only lights came from two large light bulbs that hung from the middle of the ceiling. I looked back up to Scott, confusion clear on my face. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Allison and I woke up here about two hours ago. Boyd and Erica were already here. They threw Lydia and Jackson in fifteen minutes later. Then Peter and Isaac a half hour after that. They just brought you in like ten minutes ago." he listed off, helping me sit up. I reached up and gingerly touched my forehead. I immediately winced and drew back in pain. My fingers came back lightly stained with blood. I groaned.

"Perfect. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday. Locked up in a cell with a concussion and a bunch of werewolves." I complained leaning up against one of the cold walls of the cell.

"Hey!" Lydia and Allison both protested in annoyed voices. I pointed at them and frowned.

"Shut up! You know what I'm talking about." I slurred out, stumbling over my words. Peter chuckled from the shadowed corner where he was sitting like the creeper he is. Boyd and Erica were sitting side by side, their hands clasped together. Lydia and Jackson were clinging to each other; his arm across her shoulders. Allison had her head leaned against Scott's shoulder, who sat nest to Isaac. I sat close by with my head in my hands, trying to remember how I got here.

Not able to sit still for long due to my ADHD, I ended up on my feet, pacing back and forth on the concrete floor. I searched my pockets for my phone. Jackson rolled his eyes and sneered, "Don't bother, they took all of our phones."

I glared at him and went to the single door, that had not opened in the short time I had been here. I searched the frame to try and find an opening that I could at least look through. I heard Peter's cool voice pop up from behind me. "Already tried that."

"Well have you tried using your freak of nature strength to rip the door off its hinges?" I asked sarcastically. Boyd nodded solemnly and said something like it was lined with mountain ash. I cursed and began to pace again. I finally stopped and asked, "How did we even get here?"

"Allison and I were in the woods. I think that someone knocked us out." Scott said looking to his girlfriend who nodded, agreeing with his story. I looked towards Jackson and Lydia.

"We were at the mall. Pretty sure the creepy maintenance man followed us out to our car and chloroformed us." Lydia explained examining her nails. She seemed totally unfazed with the fact that she and her boyfriend had been kidnapped.

"Boyd and I were waiting for Derek in the reserve. We were supposed to train there. I remember smelling something weird; wolfs bane maybe." Erica recited, playing with a lock of her golden blonde hair. Isaac shrugged.

"I was pulled into a white van while I was taking a walk. Classic right." he scoffed, running a hand through his hair. I looked over to Peter for his explanation only to find him peacefully sleeping against the wall. I rolled my eyes at the PedoWolf and went back to my spot next to Isaac. He looked over to me and asked, "What about you?"

"I was visiting my mom. Some knocked me out with a bat, thus the lovely, throbbing, bleeding gash on my forehead." I grumbled with slight hesitation, closing my eyes. I heard a shuffle and then felt a pair of cool hands gently prodding the cut. I opened my eyes to find Allison in front of me with her scarf and a water bottle. I looked at her, confused. "Where did you get the water?"

"They threw a couple bottles in about a half hour ago." she replied before wetting her colorful scarf and began to wipe the blood from my face. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Who are "they" anyways?" I asked trying not to wince as Allison got a bit to close to the open wound. She mumbled an apology and continued her work. Allison stiffened.

"Hunters." she replied simply in a bitter tone. My eyes grew wide as I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Relatives of yours?" I asked unsure of how it would sound. She shook her head.

"No. These ones are part of another family. I don't know which though." she finished cleaning my face and handed me her scarf to hold against the cut until it stopped bleeding. I smiled up at her in thanks, feeling bad for ruining her clothes. She went back to her spot by Scott and fell into his arms. I had one more question that I had to ask but one I didn't really want the answer to.

"What do they want." the room fell silent which made my stomach drop. Nobody knew.

"What do you think? They want Derek." Peter said from his corner, surprising us all. When had he even woken up? I'm telling you he is a creeper! Realization fell on all of our faces as it all clicked. They had the whole pack except for the Alpha. Where was Derek?

**Okay guys, you know the drill! I'll try to update soon! Check out my other stories to, if you haven't. :) Until next time!**


	2. Letters

**Sorry its been so long :( School has been ridiculous! Sorry its so short!**

"Argent! You bastard!" Derek hollered as he approached the large white house. The note was clenched tight in his hand, his eye a fiery red. A furious Chris Argent threw open the front door and stormed over to the equally furious werewolf. "Where are they?"

At the same time Chris shouted, "Where is she?"

They stopped a few feet from each other, fuming with rage. Derek shoved the letter in the hunter's face and sneered, "Where is my pack? I swear to God, if any of them are hurt I will tear you to shreds!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is my daughter is missing! If you had anything to do with this, then your days are numbered." Chris held up his own letter. Derek snatched it from his grip and opened it.

_Chris, we have your daughter. She's unharmed. For now. If you want to see her alive, you will meet us at the burnt Hale house at midnight, tonight. Come alone, unarmed. It would be unfortunate for Allison if you did not obey._

"You got one too." Derek mumbled. Chris looked confused. Derek handed him the letter that had been taped to the door of his loft that morning. Chris took it and began to read.

_Derek, we have your pack. All of them. If you want them to live till graduation, you'll be at your old house tonight at midnight. If you fail to show, the human boy's life will become very painful. For his sake, be there._

"I don't understand. Why would they want to take your pack and my daughter?" Chris asked handing the letter back. Derek paced back and forth in the grass.

"I don't know. I've gone to all of their houses. They're all gone. Even my psychotic uncle." Derek said, trying to stay calm. He turned to Chris. "Look, they want both of us tonight. What's the plan?"

"Well we obviously have to go. But not unarmed." Chris replied as his face began to crumple. He looked up to Derek with sad eyes. "I cant lose my daughter too."

"I know." Derek agreed, fist clenching at the thought of losing his pack. Of losing Stiles.

**Hope you liked it! please review!**


	3. Broken Ribs and Death Threats

**Here ya go!**

After hours of unbearable silence and gnawing hunger, the door of the cell opened revealing a Hispanic man. His dark skin was etched by wrinkles, his brown curly hair was laced with strands of gray and his thick brown eyes studied each of us. He walked into the cell and rubbed at his stubbly jaw. I saw several others standing outside the cell in some kind of hallway. Spreading his arms wide, he smiled and said in a thick Spanish accent, "Welcome. Terribly sorry for the hospitality but you will all be able to return home after Chris and Derek turn themselves in; which should be in about two hours."

"What do you want with Derek and my father? Are you going to kill them? Torture them for information?" Allison asked with crossed arms. The man smiled down at her.

"What I want with them isn't your concern, Allison. All you need to know is that I am doing what your family should have done the moment they returned to Beacon Hills." he told us. I scoffed at his ridiculously vague villain monologue. His head snapped to glare at me. I was sitting with my knees brought up to my chest and my head leant back against the wall. The man strode over to me and grabbed me by my jacket. Forcefully pulling me to my feet and slamming me back into the wall, just for good measure, the man snickered at me. Scott had quickly got to his feet and attempted to charge at the hunter, but was stopped as the hunters in the hallway flooded in, standing in his path.

"Stiles. I have been watching you. You and your precious Derek." The man sneered Derek's name like it tasted bad coming past his lips. I tried to stay calm, but lets face it, I'm not a werewolf. I'm human, I break easily and this guy looked like he would be happy to cause me bodily harm. The man continued, "Now I can handle the Argents, what with their betraying their family name. But you, Stiles, you make me sick. How could you love one of those disgusting creatures?"

"Its easy. You just have a heart and use to share a special connection with someone no matter what species they are." I smarted off, immediately earning a punch to the jaw. I was thrown to the ground with stars swirling in my vision. I distantly heard growls and the buzz of electricity, soon following by yelps of pain. I called the hunters a very, very bad name, which resulted in a kick in the ribs. Panic rose in my chest, quickly met by yet another kick. I wanted to scream, but all the air had been forced out of me.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Lydia shrieked. I kept my eyes clenched shut as the hunter delivered on last, powerful kick, causing a sickening _snap_ to fill and silence the room. I yelled out this time. Scott, Isaac and even Jackson were on their feet, tearing at the hunters. Boyd was standing in front of the girls protectively, keeping a bunch of hunters at bay with threatening growls. Erica and Allison were desperately trying to join the fight, rage ablaze in their eyes. Lydia had her eyes locked on me, asking if I was okay through the chaos. Peter was nowhere in sight; I wasn't sure if he had escaped in the confusion, or was just hiding. A few minutes later, the hunters, having either fled or been totted out, bleeding profusely by their brethren, were pushed back into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind them.

I was laying where I was dropped, curled up into a fetal position with my arms wrapped around my chest. My eyes were clenched shut in pain as violent coughs racked my body. Blood dribbled past my lips which was definitely a bad sign. I heard someone behind me curse. It was Peter. I opened my eyes a bit to see him crawling over to me. He grabbed my shoulder gently and unfolded me. I winced and yelped at the pain that erupted in my chest, causing more coughing and more blood. Peter winced in empathy, an emotion I didn't know he was capable of. "I'm sorry Stiles. Just hold still, okay?"

I groaned in response. Scott and Isaac crawled over to kneel next to us, worry clear on their faces. The others were crowded close by. Lydia sat next to me and put my head in her lap. Scott grabbed my hand and asked if I was okay, which was a stupid question. I had a snapped rib, I was NOT okay. But instead of saying that, I just quickly shook my head, gritting my teeth. Scott nodded and closed his eyes, as if concentrating. The pain in my chest began to slowly ebb from my body. I looked at out hands and saw dark black veins racing up my best friend's wrist and up his forearm. He was now gritting his teeth as he took my pain away. I pulled my arm free and scowled at him the best I could.

"No. Don't hurt yourself. I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. Scott scoffed at my stubbornness but stopped. Peter had moved back in his corner and was grinning from ear to ear. Isaac growled at him.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked stalking over to the older wolf. Peter held up a small black object; a phone. Our eyes went wide. "How'd you get that?"

"I picked it off one of the hunters during the fight." he touted, flipping the phone open. He held it out to Scott. "Now, who's in the mood to make a phone call?"

**Hope you guys liked it! So kind of off topic, but my birthday is next week! And my wish is for 10,000 views on all my stories. it would make me so happy if you guys could help me out and check out all of them and leave reviews! hope you're all having a great week! I'll try to update soon!**


	4. I Love You

**Here's Chapter 4!**

Derek almost didn't hear his phone ringing. He was so focused on carefully hiding the weapons that he and Chris had brought for a big showdown throughout the burnt house. He probably wouldn't have heard the ring if Chris hadn't pointed it out from the next room. It was an unknown number. Annoyed, Derek quickly answered, "What?"

"Hello to you to, Derek." a familiar voice replied from the other end. Derek's heart flittered with relief.

"Scott? Where are you?" he asked running to the main room where Chris was hiding a duffel bag under the stairs. Derek quickly put the phone on speaker and held in front of him? "Scott, you're on speaker. Chris is here too."

"Okay, so are you. I have no clue where we are. But we were taken by hunters; a Spanish family." Scott told them quietly. Chris' head snapped up at that.

"That must be the Plata family." he said with a dark look on his face. In the background, they could hear Allison curse quietly.

"I should have known." she grumbled. Derek looked to Chris with a confused look on his face. He had never heard of the Plata family. He recognized the Spanish word for silver but that was it.

"Who's the Plata family?" Isaac asked from the other side. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"They are a very old family of hunters. They usually keep to their territory in Mexico, they mostly hunt the Chupacabra. I don't know why they would come here." the hunter paced back and forth, running his hand through his blonde hair. He finally stopped in front of the phone. "Scott, you've got to be careful. The Plata are loyal to their family name. They've killed several hunters that have tried to form alliances with werewolves.

"They'll also kill any humans associated with the supernatural. They have no morals when it comes to taking innocent lives. They will not hesitate to torture and kill you." Chris told him with dread in his voice. Scott cleared his throat.

"Yea we kind of figured that out the hard way." he said with an equal dread in his voice. Derek's head snapped up.

"What do you mean, Scott? Is someone hurt?" he asked, panic clear in his voice. Scott was silent, answering his question. Derek suddenly felt sick. "Who is it?"

"Derek, he's going to be okay. You just need to get us out of here fast." Scott tried to say but Derek cut him off.

"Put him on. Put Stiles on the phone now!" he bellowed. Derek could almost hear Scott flinching. There was a shuffle on the other line then a strangled cough.

"Hey, Sourwolf." the tired voice of Stiles croaked after the coughing stopped. Derek collapsed onto the bottom step and placed his head in his hands.

"Stiles, what happened? Where are you hurt?" he questioned, wanting nothing more than to jump through the phone and hold the human; to take away all of his pain.

"Um, I have a broken rib and a possible concussion, but you know its all good. It doesn't even hurt that much. Its just a sting." he told Derek, trying to blow it off so Derek wouldn't do anything stupid. Derek's eyes glowed a bright red, his claws digging into the wood of the old stairs. A deep growl erupted from his throat.

"Where are you?" he growled. Stiles began to sputter, not knowing what to say. Isaac popped up.

"We're in a thirty minute radius from the shopping center. I was near there when they got me. It took them about thirty minutes to get here. They had me blindfolded but I could smell a lot of dust and mold. The building must be kind of old and there's a lot of trees surrounding it. I could smell the cedar. I could also hear running water, like there was maybe a river or creek nearby." he sounded unsure of himself but it was all they had to go by. In the distance they could hear Peter scolding the young wolf for not telling them this earlier. Chris quickly pulled out a map and Sharpie. He laid it out on the floor and drew an X over the shopping center. He then drew a circle around the X to show the thirty minute radius.

"Okay you said that there were a lot of cedar trees?" he asked over the phone.

"Yea." he answered back. Chris quickly scribbled through the areas that did not contain a large amount of cedar trees. That helped narrow it down. He then drew an oval along Beacon Creek, which was the only body of running water in the areas left. With a smile on his face, the hunter drew a circle around a clearing in the cedar woods.

Tapping the circle he cheered, "Got you! You're at an old lumber yard. Its been abandoned for years."

"That's great! Now come and get us!" Jackson complained, only to yelp when elbowed by Allison.

"We're on our way." Chris told them, turning to collect their weapons. Derek held the phone for a bit.

"I'm coming to get you, Stiles. Its going to be okay." he said gently, not caring if any of the others had heard him. They all know of he and Stiles' relationship. They had all chosen to simply accept it, which was a good choice on their part.

"I know. I love you, Derek." Stiles said just as gently. A small smile formed on Derek's lips. This was the first time that they had said those three words.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." he promised, trying to push down his fear. The phone clicked as the call was disconnected. Derek sat there for a moment until Chris called for him to go. Derek stood, ready to go and save the boy he loved.

**Oh the FEELS! So I hope you liked it! Please review and check my other stories so that I can reach 10,000 by the end of October! I'm past 7,500! thank you so much for all of the great reviews on my stories, they really make me happy and motivate me to write! Love you guys!**


End file.
